


Hannibal Elector

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [4]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Cannibalism, Chemical warfare, M/M, Murder, Universal Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: After the events of the climb, the team earned a little rest... Or so they hoped.





	1. Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This book touches on Universes which will be covered more in future works.

Michael ran ahead of the group, charging towards the cake factory with a big grin. Katt ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Now now Mikey, if you run ahead you won’t get anything, cos I’ll take it all.” She stuck her tongue out and Michael folded his arms.

“Meanie!” Michael stamped his foot and stopped. “I was promised cake.”

“Lucky for some,” Lance chimed in. “That factory isn’t wheelchair accessible.”

Katt laughed while she grabbed Lance’s chair, “You could have just asked.”

“Woah! I’ll just hang back…” Lance grabbed his wheels. “Take Michael to the factory while I check on Benjamin and Jason.” Lance turned and went away, leaving the two of them alone.

“With her? This is meant to be fun.” Michael crossed his arms and huffed.

“Wow you’re a rude one, aren’t you?” To which Michael just shrugged. He turned away from her and stood still.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go already!” Michael shouted, charging towards the factory. He threw open the doors and frowned.

“Well this place is a mess, what happened to the tour guide?” She sighed and walked further in. “Why did we get invited to a factory if no one’s even here?” 

“What about him?” Michael walked over and pointed at a body on the floor.

“Mikey…” Katt frowned. “That man is dead.” 

“Oh yay!” Michael clapped. “Is this the part where I see you solve it?”

“I guess so, but since the victim is here, I’ll need to find the manager.” Katt turned to leave, not noticing Michael wasn’t following. He knelt down and picked the man’s ID off his trousers. 

“Toby Lerone… Is that his name?” Michael shook his head noticed a piece of paper was tucked into the ID. “I’ll get you yet, Adam Massey. Guess it’s my turn to do an interrogation!” Michael grinned brightly and ran towards the stairs. Meanwhile Katt reached for the manager’s door and opened it.

“So you’re Paula Kopel huh? The famous owner of every sweet factory in Concordia?” Katt asked her.

“That’s the one, I see you and your kid took up my invitation.” She smiled.

“That’s not my son…” Katt stopped for a second. “Now, I’d like to know about the dead man on your floor.”

“Great! That’s going to be a lot of paperwork.” She sighed and looked at Katt. “I’m sorry to hear this, you’ll have my full cooperation.” She walked to her office without another word. 

“Haha gotcha.” Michael joked to himself as he climbed the stairs. But he was stopped at the top by two men fighting.

“Forget about him Adam and do your damn job!” The man on the left shouted.

“I am Lerone, but once again you forget about the bigger picture.” Adam breathed in hard and walked back to his office, Tyrone did the same.

“I have to talk to those scary guys?” Michael gulped. “I can do this.” He grabbed the handle to Tyrone’s door and walked in.

“Who are you?” Tyrone asked, not looking up.

“Mike… Michael McKenzie, Junior Detective for the Concordia Police Department.” Michael said shakily.

“Let’s make this quick. I have to test the newest product before my meeting.” Tyrone sighed.

“Are you related to Toby? He was found dead downstairs.” 

“Him? Just my son.” Tyrone slapped his own forehead with his hand. “Doesn’t surprise me he died.”

“You seem… really lax about his death… You didn’t do it, did you?” Michael asked.

“Don’t be stupid rookie, he was a failure, but his death would destroy my stock.” Tyrone said looking up.

“I’m gonna… go.” Michael turned and walked out, just as Katt climbed the stairs. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“I interrogated Mr Lerone… but he didn’t care about his son’s death. I know it’s normal for people to be disrespectful, but he’s awful.” Michael hung his head.

“Hey…” Katt knelt down to eye level. “I’m here now, don’t let him upset you, you’re really quite grown up to have tackled the interrogation.”

“One more thing.” Michael showed Katt the note. “Adam’s in that room, can we talk to him next?”

“I guess we should.” Katt looked nervous. “But I remember Benjamin mentioning a man named Adam beforehand.”

“Is he bad?”

“He used to work with Benjamin, but the two had a falling out.” Katt walked towards the room. “No point in delaying though.”

“Adam.” Katt began. “You know Toby?”

“Yeah I knew him. Lerone’s kid?” Adam started.

“Yes, and you wrote him a note.” 

“Yeah and I know he died too.” Adam laughed. “Good riddance to bad blood if you ask me.”

“That sounds exactly like a killer to me.” Katt looked at him.

“You think I killed him?” Adam waved her away. “You’re as stupid as he is… or was.” Katt walked out and reunited with Michael outside.

“Well Mikey… that was interesting.” She stopped as her phone began to ring. “Great.” A long minute passed before she put the phone down.

“Well that was interesting.” Katt looked at Michael. “Apparently Toby’s feet were removed. How did we miss that?” 

“I don’t know… but we need to solve the murder, let’s move on.” Michael beamed at her.

“And a good step would be finding the man Benjamin mentioned.” Katt grabbed his hand. “Cyrus Riley.”

"Not so fast," came a voice from a nearby car. Katt was astonished to see Jessica Golern emerge from the car. 

"Jessica! This town sure has a lot of Benjamin's friends here." Katt pondered. 

"Well I wish it was a good thing to see you again." Jessica sighed. "I'm here on behalf on Concordia-Yes." 

"Ah yes, Roland Triumphs party." 

"He's got an order for you to leave La Creme by the end of the week… Again, sorry." Jessica handed her the note. 

"But we're here by invite!" Katt glared at her. 

"Yeah, but that was for one factory tour, and that tour is cancelled. I'm afraid my hands are tied." 

"Maybe they should tied by handcuffs, that way you and Triumph won't stand in my way again." Katt grabbed Michael's hand and drove away, leaving Jessica standing in a stunned silence. 

"Hopefully that won't matter for much longer." Jessica snickered, watching the pair disappear down the road. 

Minutes later the pair arrived at Cyrus' house. Michael stood behind Katt as she knocked on the door. They were greeted by a tall muscular man wearing only a towel. 

"Oh excuse me.” He said, flushing red." What can I do ya for ma'am." The man said with a wink. 

"Well firstly you could put on some clothes. There are children nearby.” Katt huffed.

"Well apologies from me darlin'" he said nervously, "I weren't informed of no visitors." 

“Don’t call me darling.”

"Southern hospitality don't work with you then." He huffed and held out his hand. "Cyrus D. Riley, nice to meet you." 

Katt crossed her arms and looked him up and down. “Wish I could say the same. Katherine Venus, we’re here from the Concordia Police Department.”

"Word is Mayor Triumph is banishing you from town, is that true?" 

“Last I checked, that is none of your business.”

"No need to be touchy, why are you here?" He was beginning to get impatient. 

“I’m here to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.”

"Alright, that's fine, but please allow me to get dressed first?" He asked. 

“Of course.” She walked in and sat down as he went upstairs to change. 

The second he went upstairs, Katt began to rifle through a nearby drawer. 

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, watching. 

“Looking for evidence of course. What else do you think I’m doing, looking for candy?”

"Is there candy?" His eyes went wide. 

“Of course not you idiot, that was sarcasm. Better get used to it.”

"But that's mean." Michael's smile faded and he walked back to the sofa. 

"Bummer. Life is cruel, you either get used to it or let it beat you down. Your choice.”

Michael sighed as the conversation was cut short by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Cyrus re-entered the room wearing blue jeans, a red checkered shirt and a brown rodeo jacket. His hair was neatly matted. He sat across the room and looked at the two. 

"Now, what did ya need to ask?" He picked up a brown cowboy hat and gold badge off the Coffee table and fastened them in place. "But let's make it work, I have a job to get to." 

“Did you know Toby Lerone by chance?”

"Toby… Well yeah, he's my boyfriend." Cyrus smiled. 

Katt coughed and nudged Michael in the arm. “Your turn.”

"Do you like dinosaurs?" Michael smiled. 

"Uh… Yes?" Cyrus looked at Katt hopefully. 

Katt cursed under her breath, “Fine, I’ll do it then. We found Toby dead earlier.”

"You're joking… Toby had no enemies." 

“Are you sure about that?” 

"Well I know his father didn't like him but that's about it." Cyrus clutched his forehead. "Look… we're both lawmen, why don't we just get to work and solve this." Without another word, Cyrus stood up and left. 

"Miss…" Michael said. "Mr Jameson sent me a message saying were looking for a factory worker as the killer… A male one." 

“Wait what did you just call me?” 

"It's rude to call adults by their full name." Michael looked down. 

“Here’s a little lesson for you buddy. You will call me Katt and nothing else, the same goes for Benjamin and the others. Got it?”

"Okay…" Michael whimpered. "Can you go arrest the bad man please?" 

Katt sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Fine, whatever. Let’s go.” The two made their way back to the factory and entered. Katt walked to the door of the killer’s room and opened it. 

“Why hello there Tyrone. Fancy seeing you again.” Katt smirked.

"It's a real… pleasure." He didn't bother to look up.

Katt leaned on Tyrone’s desk and smiled, “So...you want to tell me why you killed your son, hmmm?” 

"I'd rather you didn't dirty my desk." He tried to wave her away. 

“Not until you tell me what I want to know.” Katt smirked, as she draped her arms around his neck. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’m a bit busy working at the moment.”

Katt glared at him, quickly wrapping her arms around his throat and throwing his chair down to the ground. She sat on his chest and smiled down at him, “You busy anymore?”

"Still yes." He growled. 

"And then hands up!" Michael ran in shouting. "Wait why are you sitting on him?" 

“This child, I swear… What are you even doing in here?”

"More than you apparently.” Michael giggled.

“Rude. This pain was refusing to talk. By the way, are you still busy?”

Tyrone huffed, “What do you want? Can’t you see I’ve got more important things to do?”

“Like what, killing your son? I’d love to hear why you did it.”

“If it will shut you up, then fine. He was useless, and people like that have no place in this world.”

Katt smiled, “Well then, that’s all the information I’ll be needing. Oh and just for your information, not everyone is useless. We’ll always find a purpose in life.” She stood up and looked over to Michael, “Your turn Junior.”

"Yay! You're under arrest for doing a murder!" Michael grinned as Katt popped the cuffs on Tyrone’s wrists. 

"You did good kid. Just be sure you try and stay calm in the future." Katt gave him a thumbs up and began dragging Tyrone out of the factory. 

Meanwhile back at the La Creme headquarters, Benjamin stood over the body. 

"Hey Benj, it's time to head home." Lance said, grabbing his keys. 

"But I just don't get it, who would take a dead guys feet?" 

"We worked it out. It was Tyrone."

"I don't know…" Benjamin looked at Lance and spoke calmly. "There's legends in this part of town." 

"Try not to worry, we have to prepare for our meeting with Mayor Triumph tomorrow." Lance began to exit the lab and Benjamin nodded. 

"Yeah, maybe I'm crazy. It really must be case closed." The door shut quietly behind him as a figure darted across the room. 

"Finally…" A soft voice said. "Dinner time."


	2. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Benjamin and Katt rescue the team before the CPD is shut down for good?

Benjamin yawned loudly, today was gonna be a good day and he just knew it. He planted a kiss on Lance's forehead and walked towards his wardrobe, throwing it open with a smile. 

"A meeting with the mayor, what do I wear?" Benjamin grabbed his signature red shirt and brown jacket and Lance snored loudly. "Maybe a tie… But which one?" 

“Why not try the black one on? It’d match your outfit.” Katt said whilst leaning on the door frame.

"Woah!" Benjamin said, throwing his hands across his body. "Don't you know how to knock?" 

Katt rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t matter. Just get dressed or we’re going to be late for the meeting.”

"Then get out so I can change!" Benjamin scowled and waited patiently. 

She turned and waved her hand as she walked away, “Be ready in five minutes Jameson, or else I’m leaving you.”

"Thank god." Benjamin quietly dressed and rushed out. "So do we have our plan for the meeting?" 

“Shouldn’t that be your job, or do I have to do all the work around here?”

"Just as bad as normal… I suppose we'll just have to go for it when we get there." Benjamin frowned. "I can't risk us being banished from La Creme." 

“At least I have a plan, unlike you. Let’s go already.” The drive to the club was relatively quiet, Benjamin scowling as he exited the car. 

"Have you seen the name of this place?" 

“I could care less to be honest.”

"We gotta take this seriously or risk losing our place here… what would Roland want with a place called 'La Creme Yourself'?" Benjamin pondered. "They were right when they said this place had everything." 

Katt wordlessly walked into the club, and the others followed suit. Benjamin looked at her but didn't say anything. She sighed and kicked at a body on the floor, “We never get a break. It looks like someone’s killed Roland Triumph…”

"The mayor, meaning this is one of our most important cases to date." Benjamin stood and pointed. "Go find Jessica Golern while I take a look at the body… She's his assistant so she may know something." Katt shrugged and headed to the front door, where Jessica stood with her arms folded. 

"Miss Venus! Is the meeting over already?" Jessica asked with surprise. 

“Well I suppose it never started since Roland is dead.”

"Dead! I knew he had enemies but never like this…" Jessica frowned. "You and Benjamin are famous for your police work, I trust you'll solve this in time." 

“Well of course we will, but first I’m going to need to ask you some questions.”

"I'll do my best to help anyway I can." She hugged her clipboard tightly. 

“Where were you before the meeting?”

"Roland asked me to stand guard… I've been here all day." She frowned.

“Did he ever do anything that made you dislike him?”

"Well he was a tough boss but no! I loved being campaign manager." 

“So you said that he had enemies… Do you know who they were exactly?”

"I can't say for sure, but there were many angry emails between him and the owner of this place, Dr Christopher Bullseye, perhaps you could talk to him?" 

“I’ll see about that, thanks for your time.” Katt walked into the club again. “Twice in a row we’ve had business owners as suspects, but why?” She shook her head and walked back in.

“Oh good, you’re back.” Benjamin pulled off his gloves. “This is a big one, although I’m not pleased with more incomplete bodies.”

“Get on with it Jameson.” Katt moaned.

“Roland was executed, which gives us the killer’s height!” Benjamin smiled. “The killer has to be at least 5 feet and 7 inches.”

“That doesn’t really narrow it down though does it?” Katt said.

“That’s not all though.” Benjamin continued. “Roland had some documents on him, something about a ‘Chemical Q.’ But before that, tell me what you found.”

“Jessica recommended we talk to the owner… Christopher.” 

“Let me take this.” Benjamin said, walking away from her toward the office. “Hello Doctor.” 

“Hello Benjamin.” Christopher said. “Never expected to see you here of all places.”

“Glad to see your medical degree is useful.” Benjamin scowled. 

“As am I.” Christopher laughed. “What can I do for you?”

“Mayor Triumph was murdered on your premises.” Benjamin responded. “Does he mean anything to you?”

“Of course! I voted for him. His plans for a wall around Concordia will do great for us, but who would want to harm him?” Christopher sighed.

“That’s what I want to know, do you have CCTV I can use?”

“Sure, but you won’t find anything.” Christopher handed Benjamin the tape. He called Lance and left him to watch it. 

“Now it’s time to find Jake.” Benjamin said to himself, leaving the club.

“Did Benjamin just leave?” Lance asked Katt.

“I think so…” She said. “Guess we’ll just have to watch this without him.”

“Triumph.” Came a seemingly unfamiliar voice on the screen, Katt and Lance looked at each other.

“What is it this time?” Roland replied in the video, but the person in the video raised a gun, shooting him point blank in the forehead.

“This is perfect!” Lance shouted.

“We have literal footage of the murder!” Katt said. “And look at the wrist.”

“Is that a watch?” Lance looked closer. “The killer seemed to use the gun with their right hand, but the watch is on their right wrist.”

“Another example of how nothing gets past us!” Katt began writing down the notes. “The killer has to be left handed.” Meanwhile Benjamin pulled up outside the lab, stepping inside to see the place completely ransacked.

“What?” Said a seemingly short man, popping up out of nowhere. 

“I’ve come to ask about a man named Roland.” Benjamin began.

“Triumph?” The man spat. 

“Yes…” Benjamin tried to speak but was cut off.

“Look, I know I owe him for the experiments but I can’t pay right now!” He breathed heavy rushing across the lab.

“I don’t think you understand.” Benjamin ran after him.

“Then what?” He breathed heavy and Benjamin grabbed his shoulders.

“Jake! My name is Chief Jameson of the Concordia Police Department.” Jake seemed to calm down at the name.

“And… what do you want with me?” He asked.

“I came to ask about a document in Triumph’s pocket, called Chemical Q. But I think you’ve just outed yourself as a suspect.” 

“In what exactly?” Jake responded.

“Roland was murdered earlier today.” The panic returned to Jake’s face when he said this.

“Don’t look at me!” He said, rushing away again.

“Weird, I may have to come back for you.” Benjamin sighed and returned to the club, meeting with Katt on the way. “Anything I should care about?”

“Nothing particularly interesting.”

“Great, useless as ever!” Benjamin shouted, grabbing his hat and throwing it to the ground.

Jason picked up the hat and took a bite, “Five second rule”.

Katt snatched back his hat and put it on, “Jeez, relax Benjamin. No need to get all fussy.”

“Some of us take the job seriously.” Benjamin huffed, now hatless.

She tipped the hat, “Well unlike you I actually came here with a plan.”

“Explain.”

“Obviously the goal was to get all friendly so they wouldn’t kick us out, and we can resume our work. It’s also a nice chance to gather intel while we’re are it.” Katt explained with confidence.

“And who would you recommend we…. ‘Schmooze’?”

“Talk to is the correct term for your information. We should go find his daughter, now how’s that for a plan?” Katt said while placing Benjamins hat back atop his head.

“Well why don’t you do that? Make yourself useful.” He removed the hat and slid it into the bin. “Not wearing that after Jason took a bite.”

“I was gonna finish that.” Jason frowned.

Katt huffed and walked into the club yet again, looking for Alley, she stopped herself when she came face to face with a large woman wearing a suit. She walked over to her but stopped abruptly when Alley backhanded one of the strippers, sending her sprawling.

“Well that’s pretty rude, and to think I was the sassy one around here.”

“Don’t talk to me young lady, not until I’ve dealt with this harlot!” The woman stepped towards the stripper again who backed away.

Katt grabbed Alley’s arm and glared at her, “Leave her alone already, unless you want me to do the same to you.”

“You dare manhandle the Mayor’s daughter.” She turned and shouted. “Daddy!”

“That’s pretty funny. He won’t be coming unfortunately.”

“And why?” She stared.

“We found him dead earlier.”

“That’s a damned lie and you know it.” Alley laughed.

Katt sighed and pulled her along to the private lounge, where the corpse was still lying. “Ta dah, he’s dead.”

“That’s…” Alley vomited loudly. “Daddy!” Katt walked out smirking and returned to the stripper, she held out her hand.

“Who are you?” The stripper looked up. “You’re not one of them are you?”

“No, of course I’m not.” Katt looked at her with what seemed like empathy. The look soon faded.

“Thank you…” The stripper stood up and hugged her. “I can’t take this anymore.”

Katt backed away, “You’re a bit young to be working here...aren’t you?”

“Don’t tell them! I need the money… please? I’m almost 16.” She said pleadingly.

“Huh, you should be enjoying your life though and not doing all of this. Not that I would know.” Katt mumbled under her breath.

“But how? With my mother gone this is all I could do.” She looked saddened.

“There’s always other options, trust me. It may not seem like it, but you have a choice. There are some people who don’t get to have a choice in the matter.” Katt got to eye level.

“Maybe…” She turned and began to head for the changing rooms. “But we aren’t all so lucky.”

“Before you go, could I happen to grab your name?”

“It’s Minnatoualla, but call me Mina.” She smiled.

“Thank you very much, have a good day.”

“I guess I have to try.” She touched her dressing room door. “I hope I get to see you again miss.” She entered her dressing room, leaving Katt alone.

Katt sighed and walked back towards the entrance, “Lucky.” 

“Katt!” Benjamin shouted as she approached. “What’s the matter?”

“Stay out of my business, nothing’s wrong.”

“That’s better, it’s when you’re quiet that I worry.” Benjamin said, holding up an item. “Know what this is?”

Katt flicked Benjamin on the side of his head, “It’s a petri dish you idiot.”

“That… was rhetorical.” He shook his head. “But what it contains blows this case wide open!”

“Care to elaborate, or are you going to just leave it on that?”

“Patience child.” Benjamin placed it on the table. “It contains a little sample of Chemical Q… and a bullet!” Benjamin smiled.

Katt glared at Benjamin and smacked him upside the head, “Don’t ever call me a child again, unless you want to die.”

“Anyway… The bullet had some DNA on it, from a man!” Benjamin thought to himself. “But that doesn’t help, because a man was shot.” 

“Benjamin…” Lance said, “the rest?”

“Oh yes, a tall man, Roland was 5 feet and 3 inches, meaning the DNA is your killer’s.” Benjamin handed over the dish. “Meaning you want a man, 5 foot 7 inches, who is right handed.” 

Benjamin entered the office yet again and stared down Christopher. “So... "Doctor", it was you all along huh?" 

“Of course not, silly question... I would have no cause to kill such a massive shareholder, sure it wasn't one of the others?” He waved Benjamin away.

“Of course not,” Benjamin crossed his arms. “I’m never wrong.”

“I was a fool to think you wouldn't catch me, wasn't I?” Christopher laughed, staring down at his papers.

“You’re giving up easily aren’t you?” Benjamin raised an eyebrow.

“Why fight when the truth is out.”

“But why? You know you've simply crumbled your business?”

“So what? Like I need whores... I have my treasure.” Christopher laughed.

“But seriously, what reason could you have?” Benjamin ignored the word treasure.

“Master was hungry, and Roland was expendable, you all know how much Roland was despised, shooting him was my way of attempting to push it on someone, but... maybe an execution wasn't the greatest idea.”

“And now it's too late... wait a second you said Master?” Benjamin stopped and panicked for a second. “What master?” 

“You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? It'll be here soon enough.”

“Well if you refuse to help, I'll just have to put you under arrest!” Benjamin slapped the cuffs on him and sent him packing with Lance.

Later as night fell, Benjamin tried to work at his desk, but he was interrupted by lightning. He sifted through the papers and looked at Lance.

“You know, that case was really interesting. We should try to clear up any loose ends.” Benjamin said softly.

“Loose ends as in?” Katt chimed in.

“What did Christopher mean by, ‘master was hungry.’” He began. “And that stripper, Mina.”

Katt shrugged, “So what are you insinuating?”

“One of us needs to talk to Christopher again, and I think that’s me.” Benjamin sighed. “Can you talk to Mina again?”

“Why me?” 

“You really connected with her according to the reports.” Benjamin said. “Please?”

Katt stared at Benjamin for a few moments before she finally huffed, “Fine.” The two split up and headed in separate directions. Benjamin soon arrived at Stonewall Institute and after a brief chat with the guard, he was looking Christopher in the eye for the final time.

“Christopher, you know why I’m here.” Benjamin began, staring blankly.

“Lemme guess, you need me.” Christopher smiled and leant back in his seat.

“Fine… yes, who is the master you spoke of?”

“You know the legends of this town, of the one who grows whilst eating human flesh.” Christopher smiled brightly. “He has returned..!” 

“That can’t be right.” Benjamin said with shock. “The legend is fake!”

“All legends are based in fact.” Christopher said, standing. “Now it’s up to you to prove it.” He returned to his cell with the guard, leaving Benjamin sitting, dumbfounded. Meanwhile at the strip club, Katt knocked on Mina’s door.

“Hello?” She said, slowly opening the door

“Hello again. I just wanted to check and make sure Alley wasn’t giving you any trouble.”

“She hasn’t been back since your chat.” Mina smiled at her. “But I’m glad you are.”

“How so, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You made me feel safe for the first time since my mother died. But why did you go out of your way to help me?”

“Well I guess you reminded me someone from when I was younger.”

“But how?” Mina sat down, listening carefully.

“It’s nothing really. You just look similar to someone I used to know, that’s all.”

“Please tell me about it,” Mina said. “Talking to you makes me feel safe.”

Katt smiled, almost as if it was forced. “That’s a sensitive topic, so I’d prefer not to talk about it. As for you, how’d you get into this business anyways?”

“It’s the only place that would hire me, I’m not very good at much else.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of other options, and you’ve got plenty of choices. What are you good at?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Mina replied.

“Well I used to enjoy baking before I couldn’t continue doing it.” Katt explained.

“But why did you stop?”

Katt stood up, “As I said before, some of us have a choice while others don’t.”

“And you didn’t.” She concluded.

“How about we go check out a bakery and see if they’re hiring?” Katt said, as she quickly changed the subject.

“I guess we should.” Mina stood up. The two left together and soon arrived at the bakery. 

“This is the place.” Katt said, opening the door. The two entered and looked around at the clean building. “Hello?” She called out. 

“I don’t like this.” Mina said, running out of the door.

“Me either…” Katt said, walking further in. “Is that… smoke?” The door swung shut and the smell grew stronger. Katt walked towards the back room to find the source of the smell and saw multiple ovens, all emitting a lot of smoke.

“Okay… let’s see here.” She said, grabbing a handle, as she pulled a long arm fell out of the oven. She jumped in shock and stared inside, then opened the other two ovens.

“You have to be kidding me!” Katt shouted as she opened the third door. As she did so a head fell out of the oven. She looked down in horror as she recognised the face...


	3. La Cremation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katt comes face to face with her own past.

Katt stepped back, not daring to think twice about her surroundings. More body parts fell out of the open ovens and a smell of burnt flesh filled the cafe. Her eyes glazed over as a head fell out and rolled to her feet. 

"Father…" She whispered to herself. She squeaked and reached for her gun as the front door opened, pointing it at the door, she began to squeeze the trigger as the doorknob turned. 

Once. 

Twice. 

"Freeze!" She shouted, uncharacteristically scared. 

"Who's there?" Came the familiar voice of the cafe owner. 

“I should be asking you the same thing. It’s been a while Cyrus Riley.” Katt said. Shaking, but confident. 

"It's my cafe…" He looked at her for a moment before noticing the smell. "What died in here?" He asked, not noticing the ovens. 

“A person died for your information. You’d know that if you were paying attention to your cafe.”

"And that's why you're here. So who was it?" He sighed, still shaken from Toby's death. 

“Nick Delucax. Did you know him by chance?” She spoke loudly, her confidence returning. 

"La Creme is a small place miss Venus, everyone knows everyone. And Nick? He was a good customer." Cyrus pulled out a small loaf of poppyseed bread. "He'd just ordered this too." 

“I’m not surprised, he was always the friendly type. Still sticking to poppyseed bread I see...”

"Yeah, everyday for 6 months he bought a loaf… Tell me, how did you know him?" Cyrus frowned. 

“He was my father…" Katt sighed." Although I don’t see why that’s any of your business.” She suddenly snapped.

"You're in La Creme now." Cyrus handed her the loaf. "Where everyone is family." 

She grabbed the loaf from him and chuckled. “Ha family. Yeah right.”

Cyrus gave her a knowing look. "It's okay to love someone you know." Benjamin entered and began to place the body pieces into various body bags. "Even if the person is not… there." 

Katt glared at him, “Stay out of my life Cyrus, I don’t care what you think. Family and love is a waste of time, and completely overrated.”

"If you insist…" He turned and left, leaving the two of them alone. 

"That was intense." Benjamin said, grabbing an arm and placing it in the body bag. 

Katt snapped at Benjamin, “Mind your own business Jameson.”

He glanced at her as she walked out, and slammed the door shut behind her. Benjamin sighed and went back to work, but he was interrupted once more. The bell chimed as a man walked into the cafe, and went up to the counter. 

Benjamin glanced over at the man, and quickly recognized him. He stood up and walked over to the counter, as Cyrus brought over a box, handing it to the man. 

“Hi, are you Lukas by chance?”

The man turned and looked Benjamin up and down, “I am, but I’d prefer if you called me Luke. Have we met before?” 

“We met briefly on the Gigantic.”

“Ahh right. And you are?”

Benjamin held out his badge towards Luke, “Benjamin Jameson. Chief of the Concordia Police Squad. We’re here to investigate a murder.”

“Nice to meet you. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get going soon.”

“Actually if you don’t mind, could I ask a few questions?”

Luke nodded, “A few. I’ve got work in a bit and I don’t want to be late.”

“Do you happen to know Nick Delucax?”

“He and I are close, yes.”

“Ahh, well unfortunately he’s dead.”

Luke sighed, “So I assume Katt is here then?”

“She is, yes. How did you know him?”

“Well first off he’s Katt’s father, and I used to work with him as well.”

“You mean you two worked together in SOMBRA?”

Luke took a step back, “And how would you know about that?”

“I found his wallet, and it had an old ID card in it.” Benjamin said, while holding up a small black wallet. 

“I’d love to answer more questions, but it’s getting late. I really should get going, if you don’t mind.” 

Luke grabbed the box and headed towards the door, as Benjamin followed behind. “It’s fine. We can always meet up again later if you want?”

“I’d rather not.”

“I see. Thank you for your time.”

Luke turned to face Benjamin, “Word of advice. I’d rather if you didn’t mention SOMBRA to Katt. Have a nice day.”

He left, leaving Benjamin all alone in the room. He sighed and sat down in a chair, as Cyrus walked back into the room. Benjamin pulled a locket out of his pocket, and opened it up, examining the picture inside.

Cyrus leaned on the counter and looked over at Benjamin, “So are you planning to stay here all day and bother my customers?”

“Of course not. I was just about to get going.” He snapped the locket shut, and quickly left the cafe.

Benjamin walked down to the office, and promptly let himself into the building. He sighed and walked up towards a door, lightly knocking on the frame. After a few moments of silence, he let himself in the room. 

Katt didn’t bother to look up at him, and continued to type away on her laptop. He sat down in the chair across from her and sighed. “I’m sure you know why I’m here…”

He opened the locket, carefully placing it on the desk. He noticed Katt glance at it and huffed, “Care to elaborate?”

“Well that’s clearly you in the picture, but I’m curious as to who the other two girls are. They look like they could be your sisters.”

“I don’t have any sisters, so you’re wasting your time.”

“I don’t get why you’re being so rude.”

Katt ignored him and said nothing, he continued speaking once more. “Look I know it’s difficult when you find out someone you love is dead.”

“I’m fine, back off Jameson.”

“Does it have to do with SOMBRA, is that why you’re upset?”

Katt looked up and glared at Benjamin, “Get out.”

Benjamin grabbed the locket and looked at the picture inside, “Your dad worked for SOMBRA, didn’t he?” She didn’t reply and he spoke once more. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of… before you joined, I discovered my sister was a SOMBRA agent." He choked back a tear. "She killed my father you know."Is that why you’re upset, do you think SOMBRA killed your father?”

Katt flung her hand and a knife flew past Benjamin’s face, grazing his cheek as it lodged into the wall behind him. He wiped his cheek and drew his hand away to see blood on his fingertips. Katt stood up and walked past him, pulling her knife out from the wall.

“I said to stop. You must have a deathwish, to be talking so boldly about SOMBRA.”

Benjamin looked over at her, and she glared at him. “Katt…”

“Back off Jameson, this is my last warning.” She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

He sighed and slumped in the chair, while pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it up to his face. His phone rang and he answered it, “Hello?”

A female voice spoke back, “Hello Benjamin.”

“Jessica… How did you get my number?”

“Does it really matter? Anyways, come to Roland’s office, the staff there found a body.”

He sighed and hung up the phone, quickly getting up and left the room. The team arrived at the office, and were greeted by Jessica as they walked in. Benjamin nodded, “Take a look around, while I go investigate the body.”

Katt wordlessy walked away, and Benjamin followed Jessica. She opened the door to Roland’s room and Benjamin walked in, looking at the body on the floor. “It looks like Alley Triumph, but the body is burned, so there’s probably no evidence of DNA left. Where were you when this happened?”

“I was doing my job, if you don’t mind.”

“What job? Last I checked, Roland is dead.”

She smiled, “Of course not. I’m going to be running for Mayor soon.”

“Would they even let you do that at your age? You’re only 16, I highly doubt you’d be able to handle it.”

“Of course they would, I don’t see why I can’t run for Mayor.”

Benjamin chuckled, “How convenient that everyone close to you is dead, especially the former mayor.”

“Lucky coincidence, isn’t it?”

“I doubt it. Now if you don’t mind, my team and I are going to looking around for clues, so please try not to get in the way.”

He walked out of the room, and his phone chimed. He looked over at the message from Baldwin, and read it quietly to himself. “I’m being recommended for the mayoral race… But why?”

Katt coughed and glared at him, while holding out a piece of paper, "Found this, enjoy,"

He took the paper and looked it over, “Hmm this a code to a database of sorts. The killer seems to have a good knowledge of computers, since I found a chip on the body earlier at the cafe.”

“And how exactly does that help, hmmm?”

“Well there’s a signature at the bottom of this note, Pauel Kopel.”

Katt walked away without a word, and soon bumped into Paula. She grumbled and Paula looked over at her. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“I’ve got some questions for you.” 

“Oh, what about?”

“Did you know Alley Triumph?”

“I did! She and I used to be friends of sorts. I was just messaging her the other day actually.”

“What were you messaging her about?”

She thought for a moment and then sighed, “I can’t remember it word for word. Anyways, I had this suspicion that someone was out to hurt Alley. I wanted to let her know, just in case.”

“Well it seems like she didn’t listen to your advice, considering she’s dead. Did you have an idea of who was planning to kill her?”

“No, but I had been hearing rumors that someone was planning to kill her. Never got a name though, sorry.”

Katt nodded, “That’s fine. You can go now.” 

Paula smiled and Katt walked back towards Benjamin. He looked over at her, “Good news. I looked near Alley’s body and found a few drops of blood that wasn’t hers, but it belongs to a female.”

Katt held up a camera, and threw it towards Benjamin. "Here, catch."

He caught the camera and scrolled through pictures, “Nothing useful in here really. There’s one blurry picture of the cafe, and a person wearing a hat.”

“You’re an idiot. That’s probably the killer.” Katt said, while flicking Benjamin’s arm.

He sighed and rubbed his arm. “I’d appreciate if you could not do that. Anyways, it looks like we’re looking for a female that’s skilled at technology.” He looked back at the camera, “Oh and they’re wearing a hat too. Any ideas?”

“Still an idiot I see. Looks like you’re paying a visit to Jessica, so have fun.” She walked away and Benjamin sighed. 

He walked over to Jessica’s office and let himself into the room. “So you tried to cook Alley and Nick?"

“Don’t be foolish, of course I didn’t.”

“All the evidence points to you. Looks like Janice and Cornelius are the only two candidates left now.”

“And why’s that? My campaign is the best, I’m obviously going to win.” She said as she smiled.

“Well I’m pretty sure the people don’t want a cannibal running their town.”

“Oh you cannot be serious. I may have torched Alley and Nick but I am not a cannibal.”

“Nice confession you got there darling.”

“Please don’t call me darling, it makes me sound like a little girl.”

“We’ve been friends since you were 9, I babysat you… but what makes me curious is why you of all people would commit a murder." He puzzled. 

Jessica sighed, “Alley was an offspring of a serial rapist and child abuser. There was no way I could let that sick breed continue. As for Nick, he was an ex SOMRBA agent, there was no telling what he would do."

“I agree that what Roland is disgusting, but there was no need to kill his daughter, let alone an innocent man.”

“Of course I had to kill Alley. She was going to take Roland’s place as the head of the Blue party, Janice on the Red party and Cornelius on the Green. Someone had to keep the democracy in place.”

“Well it’s a shame that I know plenty of candidates, and so does Baldwin. I guess your excuses are nothing to accuse you of being the Hamster, but it is enough to put you away for a long time.”

She shrugs, “I guess I knew it was coming.”

Benjamin slapped the cuffs on her wrists, “To think, Jessica Golern, from a long time Blue party worker turned into a cold blooded killer.”

She laughed, “Politics do crazy things to people.”

"Jessica Golern, renowned politician and close friend of all Concordians." Judge Lawson began. Benjamin sat behind Jessica, not saying a word. "Murder is one thing, but human consumption?"

"That wasn't me!" Jessica shouted. Even Benjamin looked pained. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to sentence you to death by hanging!" Lawson banged his gavel. Bailiffs grabbed Jessica's arms and she looked at Benjamin. 

"You know I didn't do this…" She stared into his eyes. 

"Maybe. But how can I tell anymore." Benjamin stood up and walked out, not giving a second glance. 

Katt looked at him as he arrived. "So I guess it's time to move on huh?" 

But before he could arrive he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

"Chief Jameson!" Commissioner Baldwin said with a grin. "If you'd come with me, it's time to unveil the new mayoral candidate." 

"So much choice though…" Benjamin said, entering his office, sitting down, he began his conference. 

"And in 3, 2…" Talmadge began the broadcast. 

"Citizens of Concordia." Benjamin began, holding the envelope. "As you all know recent events have called for a new candidate to take the stand. In my hands I hold the name of the new blue party leader." 

"They will make an appearance at the local club tomorrow to have a meeting with the science team behind the healing miracle that is Chemical Q!" He opened the envelope and took a deep breath. 

"The new candidate facing Janice Braun and Cornelius Castletown is…" He gasped as he saw the name. 

"Benjamin Jameson?"


	4. Bio Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemical Warfare gains heat.

Benjamin looked up at the horror club and sighed, “What is it with this town and weird names? Of all the names they had to pick The Frozen Snowshoe Club.”

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Katt snapped.

“You saw the broadcast. We’re here to meet the other candidates, and meet the team behind Chemical Q.”

“That still didn’t answer the question as to why the rest of us are here.”

“Wherever I go, the team will follow. We’re like a family after all.” He smiled at Katt and she turned the other way. 

“Whatever.”

“Well then, let’s get going.” 

As the team walked in, they were greeted with the sight of green goo scattered throughout the place. Jake ran up to them, his voice in a panic. “Thank goodness you’re here!”

Benjamin looked around, “What happened here?”

“Someone stole Chemical Q and unleashed it here! It can be very dangerous if used incorrectly…”

“Alright. Katt, can you look around and make sure no one got injured?”

She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the ground, “Well if you were paying attention you would have noticed that body by now.”

Benjamin turned and saw a body lying on the ground, partially covered in Chemical Q. He leaned down and looked over at the body, at the same time a woman walked by. She gasped and ran over, “Felix?!”

“Felix? Do you know this man?”

She nodded, “He’s my husband. Is he okay?”

“Katt, could you talk to her?” Benjamin said, whilst ignoring the woman.

The woman began to cry and Katt sighed, “First off, what’s your name?”

“My name is Anya...Botteragé. Is he dead?”

“It would seem that way, yes. Why was he here exactly?”

“He ran the club. Felix really enjoyed horror, so he made this club for others who felt the same way.”

“I see, you should go for now. This building is quite unsafe and we don’t need anymore casualties.” 

Anya left and Katt joined Benjamin once more. Jake nervously paced around the room and Benjamin looked over at him.

“So care to explain what happened?”

“We were working on Chemical Q, trying to refine it and make it safe. It wasn’t ready, it’s very unstable at the moment.”

“Any idea on who would want such a thing?”

Jake shook his head, “I haven’t the slightest idea. Regardless, whoever took it must have known it was unstable and planned to use it for murder.”

“When you say unstable, what exactly do you mean?” 

“Currently it’s melts down whoever it touches. The only way to really stop it is to burn the building.”

“I’ll see about that, but you are in a lot of trouble unless proven otherwise.” He looked over to Katt, “It looks like Felix was paralyzed before he died, but it seems like it was by an animal of sorts.”

He pointed to two dots on Felix’s neck, “What do you think of it Katt?”

She leaned over, “Boomslang snake. The space in between the marks determines the species, and that is a boomslang.”

“Noted. Speaking of notes, I found this paper. It’s got an emblem on it, and one I recognize too well. Could you find Adam Massey for me and have a chat with him?”

As if on cue a man stepped forwards, “I heard my name? Oh…it’s you again.”

Benjamin sighed and Katt placed a shoulder on Adam’s arm. “Let’s have a little chat, me and you.” She led him away from Benjamin and leaned against a wall. “So you were pen pals with Felix?”

“I wouldn’t say that. Just mere acquaintances is more like it.”

“So what were you chatting about, hmm?”

“It’s nothing of importance to you.”

“Last I checked, it is. You do realize failure to disclose information in an active investigation can lead to jail time, right?”

He groaned, “It was a warning, that’s all.”

“And what was it about?”

“I was warning him to stay away from Paula, that’s all. He’s been flirting with her lately, and I don’t care for that.”

“Fine whatever, you’re good to go.” She noticed a book on the ground and picked it up as Adam walked away. Katt opened it and flipped through it, quickly shutting it and walking back over towards Benjamin.

She dropped the book at his feet, “Your killer speaks French. You’re welcome.”

“No need to be rude.” He said, as he picked up the book.

“Says the man who barged into my office yesterday and asked me unnecessary questions.”

He sighed and flipped through the book, “Looks like my lovely sister left her name in this book. I guess we’ll have to find her.” He closed the book and handed it to Katt, and something fell out. 

“Why on earth is there a business card in the book...Oh my god. This belongs to Steph Britton, I’ve always wanted to talk to her.”

Benjamin happily strolled out of the club, and Katt followed behind. The two arrived at a restaurant shortly after, but it seemed to be closed.

“Hello, anyone here?” Benjamin said as he opened the door and walked in.

A woman walked out a few seconds later, “Sorry, we’re closed for the day!”

“Oh my apologies! My name is Benjamin Jameson, I’m investigating a murder.”

The woman nodded, “Well I do hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“I’m actually looking for you. I’m a big fan, but anyways I’ve got a few questions to ask you.”

“Oh okay! Ask away then, it’s not like I’m busy.”

“Did you know Felix Botteragé?”

Steph smiled, “Of course I’d know my own brother!”

“Felix is your brother?”

“He is, and he’s a lovely one at that! He takes care of my darling Boomslang when I get busy with work. After all, “La famille avant tout” is what he was all about.”

“Ahh family comes first, I do agree.” Benjamin smiled at her. "Do you like corkscrews? I have seven."

"Uh…" Steph stared blankly. 

"And I can also do this." He stuck his fist in his mouth. "Is that good?" He said in a very muffled tone. 

"I…" Steph looked at Katt. "Help." 

Katt sighed and rolled her eyes, “Jameson, let’s go.”

"But… Steph." He frowned. 

She turned and glared at him, “Now.”

"You know, Andrew should've been on this case. He's much nicer." Benjamin walked away, huffing. 

Katt nodded and followed Benjamin outside, where she found him face to face with Janice. She smiled, “Well look who it is. How are you doing little brother? I heard the news, do you really think you can run a city by yourself?” 

Benjamin took a step forward, “I’m confident in my skills, so yes. And what exactly are you doing here?”

“I’m prepping for my campaign. As for you, it looks like you’re wandering around when you could be doing much better things.”

“Yeah right. I’m doing an investigation which is perfect timing for you. Did you know Felix Botteragé?”

She huffed, “Who wouldn’t? He was the sweetest man there was. I heard the news, it’s a shame he’s dead. I do hope Anya can run the club by herself now that he’s gone.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Now if you don’t mind, I actually have more important things to do, unlike you.” She smiled and walked away, Benjamin was seething with anger.

“Just because I’m not the oldest doesn’t mean she has to act like I’m twelve!”

Katt chuckled, “She’s got a point, you still act like a child if you ask me.”

“Oh you think you’re so smart. So who do you think killed Felix then?”

“I hate to say it but your “idol” killed Felix.”

“Steph would never do that!” Benjamin huffed.

She sighed and walked back into the restaurant, and found Steph sitting at a table. “So business isn’t going too well, hmm?”

“It’s been a slow day.”

“Well it’s about to get even slower." Katt said with a pointed look." So why did you kill your own brother?”

“I didn’t kill him, in fact I helped you. Did I not?” Steph quizzed. 

“Actually you helped us a lot. First off you speak French.”

“Tons of people speak that!” Steph scoffed. 

“And you own a Boomslang.” Katt said, not missing a beat. 

Steph sighed, “Fine, you got me. After all the work I put into making that Chemical dangerous, you still caught me. You even let the scientist go!”

“So Chemical Q was safe then?”

“In a way… I’ve also ingested it so now it’s a countdown to see what it really does!” Steph grinned widely. 

"You know you just wrote yourself a one way ticket to jail right?" Katt said, drawing her gun. 

"Not so sure about that dear." Steph took an intimidating step but her legs began to shake. 

"I told you it wasn't safe." Katt scowled. 

"Shut it…" Steph opened her eyes, which had completely glazed. 

"What the hell has happened to you?" Katt looked horrified. 

"Don't worry about that… Katherine." Steph lifted a hand to Katt's chest. 

Katt's face turned to pure terror as she fell to her knees. She fell flat to the floor and her eyes closed. Her heart, still. 

"Almost too easy." Steph took a few steps and soon crumpled to the ground. 

"What the hell?" She looked up and screamed as an energy burst straight out of her mouth and floated toward Katt. 

Katt breathed heavily as she woke up, however brief it was, Katt knew she had experienced death, but turning to Steph she asked herself a single question. 

"How?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wonders what happened to Katt, El Rey will explain everything at the end.


	5. Skillet Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire ruins a fun day out.

Katt shook her head and sighed. "What did I just do?" She began to walk back to the station. She entered with a sigh. 

"Did you get her?" Benjamin frowned. 

"Something like that…" Katt sat at her desk and began typing away at nothing. 

"So we're going to the bakery if you want. Lance wants…" He shuddered. "Egg Creams." 

She shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind.” Benjamin hopped up from the desk. 

“Well let’s go then!” He beamed, rushing out to his car. 

"Never any help for me huh?" Lance said, struggling to get his chair through the door. 

"I got it daddy." Michael said, grabbing the handles and pushing him to the car. 

Katt sighed and followed the pair outside. It was a silent drive to the bakery, which meant when they arrived Michael has fallen asleep in Katt's lap. She refused to even acknowledge him. 

"Holy hell!" Benjamin shouted on arrival, causing Michael to wake up and scream. 

"Is the building on fire?" Lance cried out. 

“No it’s snowing.” Katt snapped. 

Benjamin rushed out of the car and Michael followed, before tripping over a plank of wood. Katt walked over and helped him up, and then walked towards a little girl.

Moments later Benjamin emerged from the building, dragging along a badly burned body behind him. He coughed and looked over at Katt, “I’ll take care of this, if you want to talk to her?” He motioned towards the young girl and walked away, wiping his hands on his jacket. 

Katt turned towards the girl and smiled, “Hey there, what’s your name?”

She stuttered as tears rolled down her cheeks, “My name is...I-Ivi.”

“What are you doing are here Ivi? It’s very dangerous, and not a place for a little girl like you.”

“Well I was inside and then the owner fell down. There was fire and it was so hot, I got out of there as fast as I could.”

Benjamin walked up and tapped Katt on the shoulders, “Can I borrow you for a minute?” He looked over at Ivi. “Alone.”

Katt nodded and Ivi sat down, tears still running down her cheeks. The two stepped away a fair distance before Benjamin spoke, “I found a box of matches, along with fluid for a camping stove. This fire wasn’t an accident, it was intentional.”

“Why do you suppose there was fluid for a camping stove? If they were smart they should have used pure gasoline instead.”

“That’s what I was thinking. Maybe the killer goes camping?”

“Sounds about right. Why’d you feel the need to walk away from Ivi though?”

“She’s young, I didn’t want to upset her even more.”

“Well if that’s all, I’ll go back over to Ivi.” Katt said as she started to walk away.

Benjamin stopped her, “Wait Katt. This is the bakery Mina applied to. I’m sure she’s around here if you want to check up on her?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?”

“Nope.”

She sighed and walked away, quickly finding Mina, who was sitting on a bench a fair distance away from the now charred bakery. She looked over at Katt and smiled, “Oh hi! Did you come here to investigate?”

Katt nodded as she sat down next to Mina, “Well originally we came here for pastries, but it looks like that’s out of the question. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, just a bit shaken up. I was in the back when it all happened. You look awfully tired, are you ok?”

“It’s nothing to worry about. Anyways, did you know anyone who had something against the bakery?”

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, “Not that I can think of, no.”

“Alright. I should get going for now.”

“Of course! If you’re ever free I’d love to hang out if that’s fine by you?”

“We’ll have to see.” Katt said as she smiled and walked away.

Benjamin looked at her curiously as she walked over, “You sure seem happy for some reason.”

She glared at him and sighed, “Any idea on who the victim was?”

“Yeah, his name was Kurt Docerty. I also happened to find a handkerchief, and it belongs to Asal Hawaa. Do you mind taking Michael along with you?”

Katt glanced over at Michael who was playing in the dirt, “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

She sighed and motioned over towards him, “Come on McKenzie.”

He looked over and stood up, “Where are we going?”

“Just follow me and don’t ask too many questions.” She walked away and Michael skipped along behind her. They quickly ran into Asal, who was typing away at her phone. 

“Well hello there Asal.”

She looked up, “Oh hello. Have we met before?”

“I don’t believe we have. My name is Katt Venus, I’m with the Concordia Police Department.” She motioned towards Michael who was absent mindedly standing behind her. “This is Michael, he’s new.”

"Concordia Police? The joke ran by Jameson?" Her smile quickly faded. 

“Well I wouldn’t call it a joke. What makes you say that though?” Katt quizzically asked.

"Your Chief murdered Jack Archer… Not to mention two other high ranking agents." She spat downwards. "I'm voting for Janice." 

“Well I wasn’t aware of that, so no need to get hostile. Benjamin is a fine leader, in my opinion.”

She laughed, “Yeah, whatever. Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Of course not. Did you know Kurt Docerty by chance?”

“Nope, never even met them. Now if you don’t mind could you leave?”

Katt nodded, and walked away. Michael snapped back into reality and ran after, “Wait for me!”

Benjamin looked over as the pair returned, “Perfect timing.” He tossed over a watch and Katt caught it, looking it over. “The killer must be a member of the high society, seeing as how expensive that watch it.”

“And this is helpful how?”

“It means we’re closer to catching the killer, that’s how!”

Michael tapped Katt on the arm and she ignored him, tossing the watch back over to Benjamin. “Not very useful if you ask me.”

“Do you always have to have such a negative attitude?”

She sighed as Michael tapped on her arm once more, “Not now Michael. Well did you find anything useful while we were gone?”

He held up a phone, “As a matter of fact, I did. This phone belongs to Lana Mellow, and it seems that she sent some threatening messages to Kurt.”

Katt turned and Michael huffed as she walked away. She found a woman sitting underneath a tree, who seemed to be meditating of sorts. 

“Lana Mellow?”

“That’s my birth name, how may I help you?” She said, looking Katt up and down. 

“You sent a message to Kurt’s phone threatening to kill him.”

“Who?” She said, and tilted her head.

“Kurt Docerty.”

“Ahh him. He called me a fake, and said I wasn’t really a spiritualist. He was blinded and couldn’t see the truth, and started spreading rumors about me.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good reason to threaten him.”

“I do agree, it was a bit extreme. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got meditating to do.”

Katt grimaced and took a few steps back before returning to the team. Benjamin smiled, “You should have paid attention to Michael for once.”

“And why’s that?”

Michael stepped forward and held out a book covered in blood. Benjamin crossed his arms, “I looked over the DNA while you were gone. Looks like this blood belongs to Brenda Docerty if you want to have a chat with her. Oh and we also learned the killer is over eighteen years old.”

As if on cue a woman walked past and collapsed on the ground while dropping something. Benjamin rushed over to her and held a finger up to her neck, “There’s no pulse...”

Meanwhile Katt picked up the wallet and looked through it, “Well I found Brenda.”

“Katt, now is not the time to fool around.”

She huffed, “Well I think we found our killer.”

“How so?”

“She matches all the clues, does she not? It’s a shame she’s dead though, we’ll never find out why she killed her own husband.” Katt looked lost for the first time. 

"Maybe justice served itself in the end…" Benjamin stood up. "I don't know." 

The team headed back to the station, seeming defeated, as they were met with Commissioner Baldwin. 

"Chief, we're needed at the zoo." He said as they entered. 

"And whys that?" Benjamin asked. 

"The man who runs it, Bartholomew Brent… he's dead." 

"Then we'd better get to work." Benjamin turned to leave but Baldwin put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry to say Jameson. But you and the others are not authorised to investigate." Baldwin said sternly. 

"And why?" Benjamin said with shock. 

"The killer… Is a member of the Concordia Police."


	6. Lamb to the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team welcome 2 new recruits, and take a trip to the zoo!

Benjamin looked at Talmadge again, “So you’re telling me I can’t investigate because you think one of us is a killer?”

“I don’t think it, I know it.” Baldwin said, growing angry. “Now get out of here, I’m bringing in new blood.”

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when it all falls apart.” Benjamin said, stepping outside toward his car.

“I think it’d be nice to enjoy a day off. How does the beach sound Benjamin?” Katt smiled.

“Ice cream!” Michael shouted, running to the car.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lance finished, as they left for the final time.

“Now then,” Baldwin began. “Welcome to the team… Inspector Riley.” Cyrus nodded as he took his badge. “And Inspector… Ruvian.” 

“Makes a nice change.” The woman said.

“Cyrus Riley.” He said, introducing himself. “It’s… a pleasure.” He tipped his cowboy hat and pressed a kiss to her hand.

“Erica Ruvian, nice to meet you as well.” She nodded.

“Oh…” Cyrus was slightly taken aback. “I suppose we’d better get to work.” The two headed outside and climbed into Cyrus’s van, he took off his hat and placed it on the dashboard. “Now let’s go see some animals.”

Shortly after the pair arrived at the zoo. Cyrus put his hat back on and looked around as an employee ran up to them. “Are you the police force?”

Cyrus nodded, “We are. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now where’s the body?”

The employee led them to a small room and Erica knelt down, picking something up off the ground. Cyrus walked over and looked over her shoulder, “What do you have there?”

She held it up for him to see, “It’s an ID.” She read it over. “Looks like it belongs to Andrea Marquez. As for this blood, it’s certainly not his, as it belongs to a female. Could you go find Andrea while I look around a bit more?”

Cyrus nodded and walked off, soon bumping into a young woman. A plush elephant fell out of her arms and he leaned over, picking it up. “Sorry about that. Are you Andrea by the way?” He said, while giving her back the plush.

“I am, but I don’t think I know you.”

He tipped his hat, “Cyrus Riley of the Concordia Police Department. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He held out his hand and she shook it.

“What brings you here, is it because of the new koala exhibit?”

“Ah regretfully no. The owner was found dead earlier this morning. Did you happen to know him?”

“I didn’t know Bartholomew, no.” She said, as she looked around.

“I don’t recall saying his name.” Cyrus said, looking at her curiously.

“Everybody knows who he is. He’s made a few public appearances and can often be seen walking around the zoo from time to time.”

“Ahh my apologies then.”

“If it helps, he and I were also best friends. We went to college together, but lost touch after that.” She fidgeted with her fingers and Erica was quick to notice.

“Oh, what did you study?”

“I majored in Psychology, while Bart was in the Business major.”

“I see, well thank you for your help. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

She smiled, “You as well.”

Cyrus sighed and walked back to Erica, and found her sitting on the couch. He smiled, “Ms Ruvian, I don’t think we have time to relax.”

“Of course we don’t.” She stood up from the couch. “While you were gone I checked the security cameras and found a new suspect. Amy Young was in here earlier talking to Bartholomew.”

She walked past and handed a pocket watch to Cyrus, “After this it seems we’ll have to go to the beach. This belongs to Benjamin, and I also found evidence belonging to Jason and Lance as well.”

Erica left the room and spotted Amy sitting on a bench by herself. “Amy Young?”

She looked up and scooted over, making room for Erica on the bench. “Yes, that’s me.”

“So you knew Bartholomew?” Erica said, while sitting down. 

“Yeah, but we weren’t the best of friends.”

“I saw the security footage. Why were you talking to him about El Rey?”

She huffed, “He knows who replaced Russell, but won’t tell me who.”

“Well he was found dead shortly after your chat.”

“And you think I killed him?”

“No one is out of suspicion, I’m just doing my job. So he never told you who the new El Rey was?”

Amy shook her head and Erica sighed, “Well that’s a shame. I should get going now, thanks for your time.”

Erica joined up with Cyrus once more and they left for the beach. The two walked onto the beach, the sun glaring down in their eyes. After a few moments Cyrus pointed towards some figures on the beach. 

The duo walked up to Benjamin and Cyrus tapped him on the shoulder, “Well hello there. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“And you are?” Benjamin said, looking them up and down.

“We are the new recruits.”

Benjamin sighed and Cyrus stood next to him, “So you’re the two Talmadge decide to hire. Looks like you’re having no troubles this far.”

Erica nodded, “Could you direct me towards Jason by chance?”

Benjamin nodded and pointed towards Jason, and Erica left the two alone. After she left Cyrus sighed, “So we found your pocket watch.”

“Did you now?”

“Indeed. Why was it at the zoo?”

“Bartholomew was a good friend of mine. Last time we met up I left my pocket watch so he was holding it for me.”

Cyrus held up a thin piece of wire, “We also found this but none of us know what it is.”

“That’s floss used for someone who has hay fever. I don’t get why Talmadge thought this was a good idea.” Benjamin said as he looked over.

Meanwhile Erica walked up to Jason, who was building a sandcastle. He looked over at her, “Hi! Want to help me build an awesome sandcastle?”

She shook her head, “Maybe another day? Anyways, you’re Jason?”

“That’s me!” He said, while tossing a bucket of water onto the sand.

“So did you know Bartholomew?”

“Mmm. Nope.”

“Is this yours?” Erica said, while holding up a small dog plush.

“You found Max!” His eyes widened, and he took the plush from her, putting it on top of the sandcastle. 

“Right, so why was Max at the crime scene?”

“I like to visit the zoo often. Did you hear they added a koala exhibit? I saw it the other day and it was awesome!”

“That’s nice. Well have fun.”

He nodded and turned his attention back to his creation. Erica walked back towards Cyrus, who was having small talk with Benjamin. 

“Is this the team? It’s so small.”

Benjamin shook his head, “There’s a lot more of us. Lance went to get ice cream for Michael, he’s due back any minute now. As for Katt, she’s playing with Michael over in the water. Jason is doing...well whatever he does, as usual Andrew and Aeri are hard at work.”

Erica looked out towards the water and smiled, as Lance rolled back up towards the team. “They were out of Cookies and Creme, so I got him chocolate instead.”

Benjamin waved over Michael, who came running towards them. Lance handed him the ice cream and he ran back over towards the water. 

“And you are?” Lance said, looking over at Erica.

“Erica Ruvian.”

Benjamin huffed, “They’re the new recruits.”

Lance thought for a moment, “That name sounds familiar. Have we met before?”

Erica shrugged, “Anyways, could I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Lance looked over at Benjamin and nodded, and the two moved away from the group. She held up a small bottle, “So do you have keratosis pilaris by chance? We found this in Bartholomew’s office.”

“Mhm I do, Benjamin has it as well. I was wondering where it went.”

“Why were you at the zoo earlier?”

“Well someone had to go with Jason, or else knowing him he’d try to climb into the primate exhibit.”

“So did you know Bartholomew by chance?”

He shook his head, “Unfortunately not, but I heard he was a great man. After he graduated, he started up a zoo with whatever savings he had left after college.”

“I see. Well thank you for your time, enjoy the rest of your day.”

Lance headed back towards the group and Erica pulled Cyrus away from Benjamin. He looked over at her, “Is that everyone?”

She nodded, “Everyone’s story seems to check out.”

“Except one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier when I was talking to Andrea she seemed nervous, almost as if she was worried.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s go then.” The two quickly got in Cyrus’ car and left, heading back to the zoo. Cyrus quickly spotted Andrea and went up to her. “Can we talk in private?”

He noticed her hands shaking slightly as she nodded, “Of course.”

“So you killed Bartholomew?”

“Of course I didn’t, I could never do that to a dear friend.”

“Well where were you when he died?”

“Hmm that morning I was at the koala exhibit.”

“Funny you say that, because you’re not anywhere near the koala exhibit on the security footage.”

“I didn’t kill him.”

“But you did.”

She began to shake once more, “I couldn’t have, no…”

Cyrus put a hand on her shoulder and she began to cry, “I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”

“Accident or not, you’re still under arrest.” He said producing handcuffs. 

"You know, I had much better luck in the tech side of the world…" Erica said. "I think I'm gonna take a backseat." 

"But your work was really very good today." Cyrus said, looking at her. 

"Maybe, but my home and my company need me." She said, leaving the station later that night. 

Meanwhile, Benjamin paced the station, waiting anxiously for the Polls to close. Talmadge entered. 

"Ready to go? Janice is already at the office, waiting for the results." He said. Benjamin nodded and the two drove to the mayor's office at the edge of La Creme. 

"Here's hoping the public made the right choice." Benjamin pushed the doors and entered slowly. The future of Concordia waiting on the other side of that door.


	7. Electing the Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election day and Benjamin's world is about to turn upside down.

Benjamin pushed open the office doors, and a gruesome sight awaited him. “Why is it always me who always loses family?” He crouched down next to Janice’s body and sighed. Talmadge walked in and looked upon the sight, “Benjamin, if you’d allow it, I’d love to help investigate. I’m sure you need as much help as you can get right now.”

Benjamin nodded and Katt tapped him on the shoulder, while handing him a library card. He took it and looked it over for a moment, “This is signed by Tina Ware. Could you talk to her please?”

Talmadge then stepped forward and handed Benjamin a broken phone. “This is Billy Ware’s phone, we’ve seen it before.”

Katt and Talmadge left, leaving Benjamin alone with his sister’s body. 

Talmadge spotted Billy and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. “Billy?” He looked over and saw Katt talking to Tina nearby. 

Billy turned and looked at Talmadge, “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“So have you been paying attention to the elections recently?”

“I have. I voted for Blue actually.”

Talmadge nodded, “I see. Well did you know Janice Braun?”

“I met her once at a restaurant, she seemed pretty nice.”

“And where you were a couple hours ago?”

He thought for a moment before he replied, “I was out with friends at a bar. I can give you one of their names if you’d like to verify that.”

“Go ahead.”

“Well I was with my sister Tina, and I was out with Adam Massey as well.”

Talmadge shook Billy’s hand and smiled, “Well I think that’s all I’ve got to ask you. Have a good night.”

Billy nodded and left, while Talmadge returned to Benjamin. Katt sighed and leaned against the wall, “All I want to know is if you knew Janice Braun.”

Tina huffed, “No, I didn’t know her.”

“And where were you earlier?”

“I was at the bar with my brother.” She said, while rolling her eyes.

“You seem impatient.”

“Yes, because I’ve got somewhere else to be at the moment.”

Katt smiled, “Well I’ve got a few more questions to ask if you don’t mind. Who did you vote for in the elections?”

“I voted for Janice, although I don’t see why it’s your business. I need to get going now.” Tina said, as she huffed and walked away. Katt sighed and headed back towards Benjamin, where she found Talmagde chatting with him.

“Perfect timing, I was just telling Talmadge what I found. It looks like the killer voted for Blue, which means me. Oh and the killer supports gay rights as well.” He said, holding up a pin manifesto with the words “Vote Blue or Die” written on the back.

Talmadge nodded, “Oh Billy mentioned Adam Massey was with him when the murder happened, so we might want to ask him some questions.”

A voice came from the other side of the room, “Already having fun without me?”

The team looked over and found Andrew standing in the doorway, with a smile on his face. Benjamin looked over and seemed a bit shocked, “‘Andrew…”

He held up a hair clip, “I found this on the way in, it might be of some use.” He tossed it over to Benjamin, who looked over it carefully. “I think I saw Ivi wearing this once. Katt, can you go find her?” 

Benjamin handed the clip over to Katt and sighed, “I guess I’ll go find Adam.” He looked over at Andrew, “Can you and Talmadge look for clues while we’re gone?” The two nodded, Katt and Benjamin left the room. 

Katt found Ivi in a cafe, sitting at a table by herself. Ivi smiled as Katt sat down in the seat across from her. “Hi!”

“Hello again Ivi. We found your hairclip.”

She shrugged, “I figured I lost it so I bought another, you can keep it if you’d like.”

“That won’t be necessary. So have you heard of Janice Braun?”

“You mean the lady running for mayor?” She said, as she took a bite of her donut.

“Have you ever met her?”

She shook her head, “Nah. How’s Benjamin doing though?”

“You know Ben?” Katt said in surprise.

“Sure I do! I know a lot of powerful people.”

“But you’re only 15?”

She shrugged once more, “And? A lot of them work at SOMBRA though, so they’re busy all the time.”

“Do work with SOMBRA?”

“Nah, that’s place is for losers.” She shook her head.

Katt stood up, “Well I think I’ll be going, enjoy your day.”

She left the building and walked over to the bar, taking a seat at the table behind Benjamin and Adam.

Benjamin sighed, “Look, I know I’m the last person you want to see, but I have a few questions for you.”

“What now, are you going to arrest me like you did my mother?”

“She was smuggling drugs, I couldn’t let that pass.”

“It’s your fault she’s dead. If you hadn’t arrested her she wouldn’t have been murdered in prison.”

“Look I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know that was going to happen. None of us knew that.”

“Just ask me what you want already.” Adam snapped.

“Did you know Janice?”

“Of course I did.”

“So you were here earlier with Billy then?”

“Yes I was. Can you go now?”

Benjamin stood up and sighed, “Yes, sorry to… bother you.”

As he walked away, Katt joined his side. Benjamin sighed, “I didn’t realize you were here. How much did you hear?”

“Most of it.”

He shrugged, “Let’s just get back to the office.” 

Shortly after the two arrived at the office to find Andrew tossing a can of beans over at Talmadge. Benjamin picked up the can when all of a sudden the window next to him smashed, and a rock came flying in. 

Katt grabbed it before it hit Benjamin and pulled off a piece of paper, carefully looking it over. “Hey Benjamin, there’s a Utopian stamp on this note.”

“Well what’s it say?”

“I urge you not to catch me.” She sighed, “Sounds like a threat if you ask me.”

He sighed, “Well this can belongs to Cesar, so if you can deal with that for me please? It also sounds like the killer is Utopian as well, so keep that in mind.”

She nodded and handed the note to Benjamin before leaving the room. As she walked along the hallway, she bumped into a man, knocking him over. He grumbled and looked over at her, “Hey, watch where you’re going!”

Katt looked down at him, “Well forgive me Cesar, but it seems you were the one not paying attention.”

He stood up and brushed himself off, “So where are you heading to in such a rush?”

“I was heading to Janice’s office if you don’t mind.” He picked up some papers off the floor, “I have a sneaking suspicion I’ll be mayor soon.”

Katt chuckled, “Don’t forget you’re still wanted for Stephen Darnett’s murder.”

He stared at Katt for a moment before running off down the hallway. She chased after him, but he ended up getting away regardless. She sighed and walked back towards the office, picking up the papers Cesar had dropped.

Katt walked back in and handed the paper to Benjamin, “You might want to check this out.”

Benjamin grabbed the paper and read the headline out loud, “Janice Braun will no longer be ahead in the polls. And it’s written by...Cornelius. Talmadge, could you go detain him for me please?”

Talmadge nodded and quickly left, returning shortly after. He sighed, “It’s all taken care of. He claims it was a “grammatical error” but you can never be sure.”

Katt leaned on the wall, “You know this is all too coincidental. After Benjamin became a candidate, his sister is found dead.”

Talmadge shrugged and Katt looked over at him, “You played a part in this, didn’t you? You’re way too calm for what’s been going on.”

After a few moments, he hesitantly spoke. “I suggested it was a good idea he join, that’s all.”

Benjamin stepped in the middle of the two, “Now is not the time. We need to figure out who killed my sister.”

The team thought for a few moments before Katt spoke up, “Well, in my opinion, it’s either Cesar or Adam. If I’d have to guess I’d say Adam.”

“Well then, let’s go and arrest him.”

The team left and found Adam outside of the bar. Benjamin walked over towards him, and Adam groaned as he walked up. “You again?”

“I should have known you’d stoop so low.”

“To do what exactly?”

“You killed Janice.”

He seemed to think for a moment, “Ahh I almost forgot about that. Why do you care anyways?”

“She was my sister! I loved her, and you took her from me.” Benjamin shouted 

“Happy birthday by the way.” Adam said, not missing a beat. 

Benjamin was confused, “What?”

“You’re twenty four today, or did you forget?”

“Why are you mentioning this now?"

He shrugged, “No reason.” Adam stood up and walked by Benjamin, while whispering in his ear. “I’m going to end this where it all began, you have my word.”

Adam started to walk away and Benjamin held up his gun. 

"Don't make me…" He began and Adam turned back. 

"You wouldn't shoot me, after all, I'm still your best friend." Adam kept going and try as he might… Benjamin couldn’t bring himself to shoot. He sighed and he watched Adam walk out of sight. 

Andrew walked up to Benjamin and put a hand on his shoulder, as he lowered his gun and put it away. He looked over at Andrew and sighed, “I couldn’t do it. He and I used to be friends…”

“I understand. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and now that we’re all here I feel like I should.”

“What’s up?”

He sighed, “I’m going to be leaving the CPD soon. I’ll stick around and help you solve the cannibal case, but after that…”

“You can’t leave though… You’re my best friend, we started this adventure together.”

Andrew looked over at the rest of the team and smiled, “You won’t be alone, you have people who trust you. I’ll always be with you no matter what.”

Katt stepped forward, and held out her phone towards Benjamin. “We’ve got a report of a body found at La Creme Factory. ”

Benjamin sighed and smiled, wrapping an arm around Andrew’s shoulders tearing up, he choked out one last sentence. “Well let’s make this case the best we’ve ever had.”

The team left, heading towards the factory. The faint sound of a broadcast came from across the street as they walked past. 

“And the new Mayor of Concordia is…Benjamin Jameson!”


	8. The Hamster Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dead of night, the Hamster strikes.

The factory seemed a lifetime away as Benjamin and Andrew drove. Andrews final case loomed and there was an uneasy presence in the car. Neither seemed to speak until they finally reached the factory. 

"Now we need to be careful." Benjamin said in a hushed tone. "The cannibal of La Creme could be behind this very door." 

"Ready when you are… Partner." Andrew stared into his eyes for a moment. 

"Okay… Let's do this!" Benjamin threw the door open and slowly walked in. Gun raised, he headed toward the factory store room. 

"This place smells awful…" Andrew choked. 

"I'm guessing that's because our victim is right here." Benjamin pushed the door and found himself face to face with… "Adam." 

"Is this what he meant by finishing where he started?" Andrew said, beginning to work on the ropes. 

"I doubt it, Adam couldn't be the cannibal, think about it." Benjamin said listing off La Creme's crimes. 

"The Hamster struck in the Toby Lerone case, Adam was locked in his office the whole time." 

"Again… During the bakery horror, Adam being nowhere in sight."

"Yet in the case where the body was inedible, Adam appeared." 

"Adam was a suspect in the murder of Janice, where no body parts were taken."

"So you see, it's not possible for Adam to be the cannibal." Benjamin concluded. 

"Seems to me that you're onto something." Andrew said, checking over the body. "The teeth marks of the Cannibal are all over his body." 

"Adam ended it… by being dinner for the Hamster." Benjamin reached down, closing Adam's eyes. "I guess all that leaves is talking to the factory owner. Maybe she has some footage."

Benjamin looked at Katt expectantly, she nodded and left, climbing up the stairs to the office. She lightly knocked on the door before letting herself in, and found Paula sitting at the desk. 

“Paula?”

She turned in her chair, “Yes, how may I help you?”

“We found a body just now. Were you the one who called about it?”

She shook her head, “I don’t recall. Who died if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Adam Massey, did you happen to know him?”

“Yes… he is… was my husband.” She said, while twisting a ring on her finger. “Do you have any idea who did it?”

Katt shook her head, “That’s why we’re here. I was actually wondering if you had some footage of the murder?”

Paula nodded and turned to the computer, quickly typing on it. She played the video and Katt leaned over to watch. They watched as a figure dressed in all black killed Adam, and then quickly left the building afterwards.

Paula sat there stunned. “Adam…”

Katt put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Yeah… Did you see anything that was useful?”

She thought for a moment, “Well the killer was definitely smart to wear all black like that. I believe I saw them holding a katana as well, but it looks like they dropped it.”

“I do recall seeing one earlier.” Paula replied, thinking. 

“Oh do you remember where it was?”

She nodded, “It was in the boiler room.”

Katt smiled and headed towards the door, “Thank you very much, you’ve been a great help. We’ll find out who killed him, so don’t worry.” 

Katt returned to Benjamin, ready to share, but as she arrived she saw him hunched. 

"I finished the autopsy." He sighed. "Adam was slashed, then chewed on." 

"Tell her the rest." Andrew said. 

"Why don't you tell her?" Benjamin frowned. "Do something before you disappear."

"The killer was smart, as we checked the DNA." He showed her the screen. "No match." 

"So that means?" Katt questioned. 

"Somehow the Hamster has altered their own DNA." Andrew concluded. "So we're looking for someone who is good with the sciences. But before that, what did you find Katt?" 

She held up the katana she received from the boiler room, “Well I found this. Oh and our killer was wearing all black at the time.”

"They probably changed at this point, but that Katana is excellent!" Benjamin grabbed it. "You two head to the boiler room and look around, while I examine this." 

Katt and Andrew looked around the boiler room, and she picked up a bloody wrench off the floor. 

"Katt, while we're alone…" Andrew began. "I wanted to talk to you." 

She turned the wrench in her hand, “About?”

"By weeks end… I'll be gone, do you think Benjamin will be okay?" Andrew looked solemnly. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. He’s already lost so much, and now that you’re leaving I think that will be a tipping point.”

"I always figured with Lance… Michael, even you, he'd be okay." 

“It'll take some time, but I think he’ll be fine.” She sighed.

“Do you really think so?”

She nodded and he smiled, “That’s good. I was so worried that he’d be angry at me for leaving.”

“You’re his best friend, and I’m sure it will stay that way, even after you’re gone.”

He smiled and picked up a candle from the ground. “Hey Katt…”

“Hmm?”

“After I’m gone, please look after him. I know it’s a lot to ask, but he means a lot to me.”

“Of course. We should get going back to Benjamin, he’s probably waiting for us.” She smiled over at Andrew. He headed back to Benjamin with a renewed sense of confidence, presenting the bloody wrench. 

"More bloodied tools for you to check out." As he said this Katt sniffed the candle. 

"Ugh, dark chestnut… Signature smell of Cyrus." She threw the candle and it landed directly in the bin. 

"Guess one of you better go see Cyrus huh?" Benjamin said, returning to the autopsy. 

Katt sighed and walked away, following the smell of heavy cologne. She quickly found Cyrus outside the building, smoking a cigarette.

“You do know smoking is bad for you, right?”

He looked over and tipped his hat, “It’s a pleasure to see ya again young gal.”

“I could say the same. What brings you here?”

He shrugged, “Family business, that’s all. And you?”

“Investigting a murder.”

He chuckled, “Ya never get a break, do ya?”

Katt shook her head, “Doesn’t seem like it, no. So you said you were here on family business, does that mean you’re related to Paula?”

“Oh lord no. My grandfather works here.” Cyrus chuckled. 

“Ahh, what does he do exactly?”

Cyrus thought for a moment, “Well he’s currently working on some technology for the Hamster.”

“Do you know where I can find him? I’d love to ask him questions about the Hamster if possible.”

He shook his head, “I’m afraid not darlin', he’s a very busy man. Speaking of, I should get back to work, as well as you. Enjoy your day little one.” He snuffed his cigarette out and walked away, whistling a tune to himself.

Katt returned to the group and Benjamin smiled, “If you don’t mind Katt, could you help me with analysis?”

“And who’s going to interrogate then?”

He nodded over towards Lance and Andrew, who had just walked back into the room. Andrew handed Benjamin a book covered in a green goo. Benjamin carefully grabbed it and looked it over, “This is Jake Burline’s. Could you go talk to him Andrew?”

Andrew nodded and left the room, and Benjamin looked over at Lance. “Darling, can you go find Talmadge for me? I found this not too long ago.” He said, while holding up a phone.

Lance left the room, and quickly found Talmadge. “There you are.”

“Oh were you looking for me?”

“Mhm, Benjamin said he found this.” Lance showed him the phone.

“Ahh I thought I had lost it.”

“Mind telling me why you left it in the factory?”

“I was looking for clues of course.”

“Well then did you know Adam Massey?”

Talmadge thought for a moment before he spoke, “Somewhat, he and I weren’t really close.”

“I see. So are you any good at science?”

“Unfortunately not, that was my worst subject in school. I am exemplary at mathematics though.” Talmadge said with a smile. 

“Ahh, well thank you for your time.” Lance left, and in the meantime Andrew had just bumped into Jake, knocking him down to the ground.

“Sorry about that.” He said, holding out a hand to Jake.

“It’s fine, but what’s the rush?”

“I was actually looking for you.”

Jake seemed surprised, “Oh, what for?”

“Well we found Adam Massey dead, and a book belonging to you.”

“Adam’s dead? But he was just alive the other day when we went out…”

“So you knew him?” Andrew asked curiously.

“Yeah, he and I were very good friends. I can’t believe he’s dead though…"

“We also found your book here. Care to explain why?”

Jake nodded, “I happened to be visiting and taking a tour, since we were in town. Did you know this is the longest running factory in La Creme?”

“I wasn’t aware, no.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat. This factory is basically the town’s whole income.”

Andrew nodded, “That’s very interesting, but I really should get going.”

Jake sighed and shook Andrew’s hand, “Of course, but if you ever want to meet again and have a little chat, just let me know.”

“I will let you know. Have a good day.” He said, leaving Jake and heading back towards the group. Lance joined them shortly after and Benjamin began to speak, before he was rudely interrupted.

"I told you… I'd find you." Came the frantic yet familiar voice of Jessica Golern. 

"So you return now, despite being sentenced to death." Benjamin asked her. He pointed to the door and the team left. "It's about time you and I finally had a little chat." With gritted teeth he pulled down the blinds.


	9. All Our Yesterdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's retirement looms.

"Once wasn't enough with you was it?" Benjamin shouted, throwing his radio at the wall, smashing it. 

"You know I didn't do it Benjamin." Jessica stared at him, near pleading. "I thought you'd be happy with a dead SOMBRA agent." 

"You don't know me Jessica." He raised his voice further. "Why would I want a dead suspect?" He pulled his gun and aimed it at her. 

"Don't be crazy!" Jessica shouted. But Benjamin turned it on himself. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't do it! Give me one damn reason!" He turned off the safety. 

"Because you have too much left you idiot!" She held her arms out. But he teased the trigger. 

"Not anymore." He said, Andrew turned pale outside the door. 

"Am I responsible for this?" He said to himself. 

"Come on Benjamin…" Jessica said, stepping closer. "Just put the gun down."

"But… I can't lose him." He collapsed against Jessica, sobbing. She stroked his hair. 

"Don't cry dear Jameson." She stroked him gently as he cried. "You're never alone." 

Meanwhile back at the Hamster Wheel, Lance ran his hand along the exterior. 

"What do you do?" He asked himself, not noticing he hit a button on the side, he began to return to the station. On his return he headed to the lab, where he found a piece of paper. 

"I can't bring myself to investigate anymore, so I wrote the lab results down." The paper read. "And I can tell you the killer is a female factory worker." 

"So the killer is…" Andrew frowned. "The beloved Paula Kopel." 

"One of us should get Benjamin, seems only fair you two solve your final case together." Lance said, handing Andrew the keys to the squad car. 

"Benjamin?" Andrew said, knocking on the door. He pushed it open to find Benjamin staring coldly at the window. "We have what we need. Wanna come and help me arrest the cannibal?" 

"One more case." Benjamin's lips trembled. The two drove in silence to the factory, Katt in the backseat. The three left the car and looked at the factory, the place where they once joyfully played, was the place they'd make their final arrest. 

"Lemme take the lead." Andrew said, and walked through the doors. "Paula?" He shouted, the sound echoing through the building. 

"Can I… Help?" She said walking to them. Her demeanor changed when she saw the handcuffs. "So you know huh?" Andrew glanced at her hands and saw them twitch. 

"Yeah." Benjamin said. "You're reign of terror is over Paula… you're under arrest." He reached over to her with the handcuffs but she took a swift step back. Unsheathing her Katana and swiping. The next few seconds seemed to last a lifetime, as Benjamin watched Andrew shove him out of the way, taking the full force of her swing. 

He fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud, Katt immediately springing into action, pinning Paula down as Benjamin ran to his side. 

"Benjamin?" He asked weakly. "Benji…" 

"Shh, don't speak, you'll be fine." Benjamin said holding his head lightly. 

"Don't lie to me Jameson." He coughed up a few pools of blood and looked at Benjamin smiling. 

"We can help you… We can…" Andrew placed a finger on his lips. 

"Hush now, partner." Andrew looked at the ceiling. "Goodnight." His hand fell from Benjamin's face and he went limp. Benjamin held him close, not daring to let himself believe that his partner… His best friend, was gone. But after a moment he stood up. 

He walked over to Paula, who was still being held down by Katt.

"You killed Adam, preventing me from avenging my sisters death. You ate people from all over this town. You funded the creation of the deadly Chemical Q and now... You've murdered my best friend." Benjamin's eyes glazed over. "Give me one good reason why you should live."

"Because despite it all, you'd never kill." Paula smirked.

"Release her." Benjamin commanded and Paula stood up. Katt looked at him in confusion.

"Sir..?" Was all she could say before Benjamin spun Paula around and snapped her neck. Paula fell to the ground with a thud and Katt gasped.

"You deserved that and much more." He turned again to Paula's gate. "Quite a nice world out there... Better than this one."

"But sir, you're mayor here, you belong here." Katt said, dropping her usual facade.

"But in that world, I could be a god..." Benjamin grinned lightly, almost maniacally as he stepped into the portal.

"Benjamin no!" Katt called out. But it was too late, he was already gone. She stared in shock as he disappeared into the gate. Looking around the room she saw just two things. The bodies of Andrew and Paula, and the entrance to another universe. She gulped and began the collection of the bodies. 

Later that week, the team gathered at the funeral grounds to say farewell to Andrew. For a while no one stood up. But seeing the empty chair where Benjamin should have been, Katt stood up, heading to the podium, she began to speak. 

She sighed as she began to speak. “Andrew Russell was a great man, and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we’ll miss him very much. He was very important to us, and this loss has affected us in so many ways. If it weren’t for him, who knows where Concordia would be right now. So we’ll hold his memory and sacrifice close to our hearts, and know that he didn’t die in vain.”

One by one, police, citizens and the like place flowers on his coffin. And as his casket began to lower, Jason placed Max on the top. 

"He'll keep you safe Andrew." Jason said, not quite grasping what was happening. 

"Katt, come with me." Lance said, grabbing her hand. 

"What now?" She sighed. 

"You're the only one I trust in this team, so you are the one I have to tell." He took a deep breath in. "I know how to get him back." 

“Trust is a strong word, but you said you know how to get him back? And how exactly do we do that?” 

"Don't tell anyone, but we're going into the Reverse World." Without another word he dragged her to the factory. "Touch the right side of the wheel." 

“Why can’t you though?” She said, while touching the wheel. As she did, blue sparks flooded the middle of the wheel, inside stood a grey landscape. 

"What do you say Katt?" Lance asked. "You and me, saving Benjamin?" 

Katt smiled and walked towards it, “Let’s go save Ben.”

"I never did get why he let you call him that." Lance said, struggling to get in. 

She grabbed the back of Lance’s wheelchair, “I guess he considers me as an ally, so he’s comfortable with it?”

Lance hesitated for a moment, “We don’t know what lies beyond, so we have to be prepared.”

Katt smiled and pushed Lance along with her, “Anything for Benjamin. We’ll save him no matter what, and that’s a promise.” The two entered the wheel, and were met with a dark and dull landscape.

"The Reverse World." Lance said to himself, looking over the world around him. He was shocked. Because standing before him was a face he never thought he'd see again. 

"Pietro…"


End file.
